The invention herein is a plow moldboard which is made of a plurality of moldboard sections. The board sections are reversible and interchangeable such that each moldboard section can alternatively serve as the leading edge of the moldboard in two different positions. Whenever sufficient wear occurs on the leading edge, the leading moldboard section can be reversed in position or interchanged with another moldboard section. Whenever all the moldboard sections have sufficiently worn, they can be replaced by new moldboard sections. Thereafter, the reversing and interchanging of each moldboard section can be repeated.
It is known that cultivation of farm fields requires the use of a plow for tilling the soil. Further, plows are generally made of a share for cutting the soil and a moldboard for causing the soil to turn over. Plowing, however, causes the front surface near the leading edge of the moldboard to wear and make the plow substantially non-functional. The plow or the moldboard must thus be replaced. However, replacing the moldboard or the plow is generally expensive because of material and labor costs.
Accordingly, there is a need for a moldboard which can be utilized in a more efficient fashion and not simply discarded after its leading surface edge has sufficiently worn. There is a need to better utilize the materials which make up the moldboard such that the moldboard can have a longer life and the overall costs of cultivation can be decreased.